


Weather in the Storm

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beacon Hills Hospital (Teen Wolf), Disabled Character, Disabled Derek Hale, Episode: s03e04 Unleashed, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injured Derek Hale, M/M, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paralysis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scared Cora Hale, Traumatized Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Set after the Season 3 episode Unleashed (episode 4).Cora watched helplessly as her older brother was impaled by Kali.  What if Kali left the pole in Derek's body for too long?~*~*~“If I don't get used to it...” Derek sighed, he was close to resigning to the fact that he may never walk again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Coming Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that I had to get out of my head.

_Set after the Season 3 episode Unleashed._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator, I do however own Claire 'Ari' Lahey and anyone else you don't recognise.

**Weather in the Storm**

**Chapter 01:** _Coming Changes_  
Cora stood watching helplessly as Derek was impaled onto a pole by Kali. Once Kali and Deucalion had left Cora raced over to Derek who wasn't moving. Cora caught Derek right before his arms gave way and he passed out. Cora sat on the floor of the loft and reached into Derek's pocket searching for his phone. Derek mumbled something in coherently as Cora found his phone and scrolled until she found Claire 'Ari' Lahey's number. 

"Ari, how fast can you get to the loft?" Cora questioned, the second that she heard the older girl picking up her phone. 

"Cora? What is it, where's Derek?" Claire replied, as she climbed out of bed she'd been napping across town in a hotel while her house was being renovated.

"It's Derek...he's not healing," Cora said glancing down as she felt the weight of Derek's body on her. "Ari..."

"I'll be there in five, get him talking," Claire said, as she quickly searched for something to put on she couldn't very well go in pajamas.

"What...how?" Cora asked, before Claire told her that she'd think of something she always could when she was a kid. 

Claire quickly found her clothes and pulled them on before she was closing her eyes and thinking of where she wanted to be. Minutes later Claire found herself standing in the loft at the top of the stairs. Before she'd left the hotel she'd grabbed her bag from the trunk of her car and gone back into the room it was the only way that she could leave without being seen. 

“Cora, tell me everything,” Claire said as she jumped down the stairs and headed over to where Cora was sitting with Derek in her arms with a puddle of blood around them. “Der, you still with us?” Derek nodded numbly his head hitting against Cora's shoulder. 

“The Alpha Pack...the ones who had me, they did this,” Cora said, as she tried to remember exactly why they had come to the loft in the first place. “Deucalion, he wants Derek to kill one of his pack,” 

“Cora, breathe baby girl,” Claire smiled at her before her attention was fully on Derek. “Keep telling me what happened,” 

“Kali, she used one of the pipes on Derek,” Cora said, looking at Claire and then at Derek as Derek let out a laboured breath. “Can you do anything?”

“Maybe...I don't know,” Claire said before she was closing her eyes and running a hand over Derek's body to see if she could see what the damage was. “We have to call an ambulance...I'll think of something,”

“We...a hospital?” Cora asked, Claire nodded she knew there was at least one doctor at Beacon Hills Memorial that knew about the supernatural. 

Claire made the call for an ambulance before she was calling Doctor Eleanor Stark, a doctor that she'd met a couple of times as a teenager with Talia Hale. Between Cora and Claire they'd managed to stop Derek from bleeding out and Cora had drained his pain enough that he was somewhat coherent yet on the verge of passing out. Claire held Derek's hand while she worked on attempting to magically heal the damage without making it worse. 

“Didn't your mom know more?” Cora asked, watching as the blood slowed while also listening to the ambulance driving down the street. 

“She did and she told me she'd teach me, but then she died last year...natural causes,” Claire answered as both girls heard the sirens stopping outside the building. “Cora, go let them up I'll stay with Derek,” 

“Promise me you'll tell us more?” Cora asked before she was getting up and racing down the stairs to let the paramedics into the building and up to Derek.

Six hours later, Cora and Claire were joined in the hospital by Scott and Isaac. Isaac hadn't told Scott about his older sister, or that he had known about werewolves from Claire's letters to Camden. Isaac took one look at Claire and raised his eyebrow wondering what she was doing with Cora sitting in her arms. Claire looked up and smiled at her little brother before she was hugging Cora again. 

“Where's Derek?” Scott asked, both Cora and Claire pointed towards the operating theatre as Scott and Isaac took the seats opposite them. “What? Why?”

“He's not healing,” Claire said, before she introduced herself properly to Scott. “I'm Claire Lahey,” Scott tilted his head confused looking between Isaac and Claire.

“She's my sister, Scott,” Isaac pausing for a second as he thought of what else to say about her. “Half-sister...she and Cam are half,”

“Okay...what do you mean by Derek's not healing?” Scott questioned, Cora shook her head before resting it against Claire's shoulder. “Cora?”

“Alpha pack,” were the only words out of Cora's mouth as the doctor that Claire had called walked out of the operating theatre doors and towards them. 

“Doctor Stark?” Claire asked, as she stood up and pulled Cora up with her while Scott stood up when he saw his mother walk out behind her.

“Mom?”

Claire looked at Scott and then Melissa and it clicked as to why the teenage boy had been familiar. She'd babysat him when he was little, while Melissa was first working at the hospital. Eleanor looked at Claire and then at Cora and motioned for the two girls to step forward. Melissa smiled at Scott and then joined Eleanor with Claire and Cora. 

“Whatever went through your brother's body may have damaged his body permanently. I've done what I can to stabilise him, but unless his body starts healing...” Eleanor trailed off as Cora flashed her eyes at her, Claire looked at Cora and quickly pulled her into a hug trying to calm her down.

“You think he'll be paralysed?” Claire asked, Eleanor nodded before looking to Melissa who was talking quietly with Isaac and Scott both teenagers looked to Claire and Cora. 

“How long do you think he has until it's permanent?” Cora asked curiously, she wanted to know how long her big brother had left. 

“Two months at the most, a couple of weeks at the least,” Eleanor answered, Cora turned into Claire again before she was growling at Scott and Isaac.

“Cora, it's not their fault,” Claire hissed at Cora before she was kissing the side of her head. “Baby girl, breathe,” Claire muttered, Cora nodded taking a few deep breaths in and out. 

“Once we've moved him to a private room I'll let the four of you see him, for now just sit down and wait,” Melissa said after she finished explaining to Scott and Isaac about what they'd had to do to Derek. 

Claire nodded before she and Melissa were guiding the three teenagers to sit down, Melissa smiled at Claire before she and Eleanor headed back into the operating theatre. Cora looked at Claire and Isaac and then put her head back on the older girls shoulder. Isaac looked at his sister and then at Scott wondering if Scott had picked up on the question that he'd asked Doctor Alan Deaton earlier that year. 

“Isaac you can tell him you know,” Claire smiled at her little brother as she wrapped an arm comfortingly around Cora's shoulder. 

“Tell me what?” Scott questioned looking at Isaac and then Claire before he looked back to Isaac.

“Ari...you really want me to tell him?” Isaac asked, Claire nodded she didn't mind if Isaac told the story while she comforted Cora. “Ari is Camden's twin...I didn't meet her until I was in school. From what Cam told me our dad kicked his mom and her out when she was four...”

“They moved in with us...Ari was there when I was born and then they moved to a smaller house we owned,” Cora looked up at Isaac, she remembered a few things that Derek and Claire had told her. 

“Cam used to write her letters and he'd let me draw the pictures and my mom would take a picture in...we did it without my dad knowing,” Isaac continued taking a deep breath before he started shaking and his brain went to the freezer and then the storage closet at the school. 

“Isaac? Isaac, what is it?” Scott asked, noticing that Isaac's claws had started digging into the arm of the chair. 

Isaac shook his head, he couldn't breathe and felt like he was having a panic attack. Cora shrugged Claire off her shoulder before she pushed the older girl to sit with Isaac. Scott nodded, and moved out of Claire's way but she simply shook her head and crouched down in front of Isaac. Isaac's eyes flashed golden as he looked at Claire before he was shutting them tightly. 

“Isaac, kiddo look at me, focus on me,” Claire smiled at him as she took one of his hands in hers and flipped it over before she was running a finger on it in a circle. “That's it, just focus on me,” Claire kept running a circle on Isaac's palm until his claws receded. 

“How the hell did you do that?” Scott questioned, as he watched Isaac's eyes return to golden, he'd had to say his name when they were at school.

“Anxiety pressure points, sometimes works for panic attacks,” Claire answered as she repeated the action on Isaac's opposite hand until both hands were claw free. “My mom was sort of like a witch doctor, holistic medicine for the supernatural,” she added quietly barely above a whisper as a nurse walked past them. 

“I'm...I'm gonna move in with Ari,” Isaac mumbled after getting himself somewhat under control. “Not yet...but soon,”

Half an hour later and Melissa was walking towards them to get the four of them and leading them to Derek's room in the ICU. Cora refused to go in without Claire, so the two of them went in with Melissa while Scott and Isaac stood outside the door. They still hadn't been told the full story of what happened other than it was the Alpha Pack. Melissa told the two girls that it could be hours before Derek was awake before she left them to go and talk with Scott and Isaac again. 

Claire smiled sadly at Cora before she kissed the top of Derek's head. Both Claire and Cora took in all the machines that Derek was hooked up to. The one that got Cora's attention the most was the fact that Derek was hooked up to a ventilator. Derek was hooked up to a heart monitor, pain medications, a chest tube along with a couple of others that Cora briefly wondered what they were for. 

“Boyd, Stiles and Lydia are cleaning up the loft,” Scott said as he looked at a text that Stiles had sent him. 

“I'm not going back,” Cora mumbled under her breath as she took Derek's hand and squeezed it. 

“Cora, sweetheart you can stay with me. Both you and Isaac,” Claire told her, looking up at her before back to Derek and taking his other hand. “My house is nearly ready,”

“What about Derek?” Cora asked, looking at her sleeping older brother and Claire who she'd always considered as an older sister. 

“Derek too,” Claire told her, reaching over and taking Cora's hand while she sat in the chair beside Derek's bed. “I have no plans on leaving you guys again,” 

“Deucalion has to pay for what he did to Derek,” Cora stated, still holding both Claire and Derek's hands, she knew that both Scott and Isaac were listening to them talk. “My brother's an idiot for turning children...and so is my uncle Peter,”


	2. Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Cora employ Stiles to sit with Derek while they have a few errands to run only intending on being gone for an hour or two. 
> 
> Unexpected things happen while Stiles is with Derek resulting in some annoyed women. 
> 
> ~*~*~  
> “You left Derek ALONE!” Cora exclaimed motioning to her brother who was still out cold from what had happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I have a lot planned for this story. 
> 
> Comments and questions are always welcome.
> 
> NOTE: Around 3/4 of the way into the chapter it is implied that Jennifer Blake does things to Derek - not in detail it's just implied - there is reason for it which will be clear.

**Chapter 02:** _Don't Leave_

  
The next day when Derek was semi-conscious, but still in the ICU with both Cora and Claire sitting on either side of him. Cora refusing to let go of her big brothers hand while Claire sat reading one of her mothers journals. Both girls keeping an eye on Derek for any movement so Cora was a little surprised when Derek tried to talk. Claire looked up from the journal as Cora jumped when Derek's finger moved.

“Cora?” Claire looked at her and then at Derek whose eyes were fluttering between open and closed. 

“Derek...he just...his fingers moved,” Cora mumbled, Claire raised her eyebrow and then noticed that Derek was moving his finger if only slightly. 

“Breathe Cora,” Claire smiled at her before she set the journal down and stood up. “I'll get Melissa,” 

“No...don't leave me,” Cora said as she held Derek's hand tighter. “Don't leave Derek,”

“Baby girl, it's okay. I'll be back in a minute, just keep him calm,” Claire said walking over to Cora and giving her a hug before she looked at Derek. 

Derek made muffled sounds as he tried to talk and then tried to move his arms to which Cora grabbed to stop him from trying. Derek looked at Cora from the corner of his eye before she stood up so that he could see her as Claire left the room. The second Claire walked out of the room she spotted Melissa so she walked over to her.

“Melissa, he's awake,” Claire said as she approached, Melissa looked up and nodded at her before she stepped away from the desk.

“Just have a patient to see,” Melissa told one of the other nurses before she was walking quickly to Claire and the two of them headed back in. “How longs he been awake for?”

“Not long at all,” Claire told her before stepping aside so that Melissa could talk to Derek. “Cora, let Melissa see him,”

“He keeps trying to talk,” Cora said sending a glare to her old brother as she looked at Melissa.

“Derek, as long as you have the tube down your throat you won't be talking,” Melissa sighed pausing to take a breath before she continued. “Do you understand?” Derek nodded slightly before he seemed to be relaxing. “Do you remember what happened?” Derek shook his head, he knew that something had happened but all remembered was collapsing in Cora's arms. “Cora, do you want to tell him?” 

“No, I can't...” Cora said, she didn't know how to tell Derek what had happened, she was still trying to process it as it was. 

“Core, it's okay. You can tell him, I'm not going anywhere and you were there when it happened,” Claire said as she wrapped her arms around Cora in a hug reassuringly. “If you're sure you can't I can try and reignite the memory...but it won't be pleasant,” 

Melissa looked curiously at Claire and then at Cora before she was back to looking over Derek's charts. Claire looked at Derek and then at Cora who nodded to her. Claire smiled at Cora before she stepped closer to Derek and then looked at Melissa. Melissa stepped back as she continued to check Derek's chart.

“Melissa...are you sure you want me to do this?” Claire asked looking towards Melissa before looking down at Derek who was looking at her with apprehension in his eyes. “Derek, you trust me?” Derek made a garbled yes as Claire took hold of his hand. 

“Do it Ari,” Cora said before she stepped back and against the wall. 

“Melissa, if you'd like me to do this...I need to be the only one close to Derek or it could get confusing,” Claire said, Melissa smiled at her before she spoke. 

“Do it quickly, I don't know how much time you have before someone else comes to check on Derek,” Melissa said as she stepped back against the wall much like Cora had. 

Claire nodded as she held Derek's hand and then started speaking in Latin as though it was natural. As Claire spoke, Derek's eyes fluttered shut as he remembered what had happened. Melissa moved to step forward but Cora shook her head and grabbed her arm stopping her. Claire had told her that stopping it could cause damage, like an Alpha's claws. After a minute Derek's eyes stopped fluttering and his body started shaking as Claire stopped the spell. 

“Derek, it's okay. I'm right here,” Claire squeezed Derek's hand tighter as he continued to shake. Claire nodded to Melissa and Cora that it was okay.

“Derek, I need you to relax. Do you think you can do that for me?” Melissa asked as she set the chart down and stood over Derek near his head to talk to him. Derek moved his head slightly and nodded. “Cora, could you?”

“Big brother, it's okay,” Cora spoke quietly to Derek as he calmed down enough to let Melissa talk to him. “He wants to know...”

Melissa nodded before she went ahead and told Derek the extent of his injuries. Normally his doctor would do that, but she had had to go back to Colorado after the surgery. Claire, Cora and Melissa paid close attention to Derek's reactions, none of them wanting him to accidentally pull on the tube down his throat. Cora shook her head when Derek tried to move not believing what Melissa was saying.

“Der, look at me. We'll get you through this,” Claire said as Melissa left the three of them so that Claire and Cora could get Derek settled again. “Core, he'll be okay...”

“But we don't know that, no one does,” Cora stated as she sat back down next to Derek's bed while Claire sat on the edge of it. “We don't even know what he can feel,”

“Cora, breathe. Baby girl. You need to breathe,” Claire said, reaching over Derek to take her hand. “I meant what I said last night you're moving in with me. The three of you,” 

“Ari, we're family, right?” Cora asked, taking a deep breath as she glanced at Derek before she leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

“Always,” Claire smiled at her before she was squeezing Derek's hand reassuringly again to make sure that he knew that they weren't going anywhere. “Der, Cora and I are going to go back to the loft we'll be back soon I promise,” Derek shook his head a little, he didn't want them going anywhere. 

“Scott was serious?!?!” Stiles exclaimed as he burst through the door of the room, Cora glared at him the only reason they were letting him watch Derek was that he was the sheriff's son. 

“Yes Stiles, Scott was serious. Now, just sit with him. Read to him or something. Just don't expect more than a head nod or shake,” Cora stated, Claire looked down at Derek as his eyes went wide hearing Stiles' voice entering the room.

“Derek, it's okay.” Claire said leaning over Derek and kissing the side of his head before she ran a hand through his hair. “I'll give Stiles my number okay?” Derek nodded he wanted both Cora and Claire to be able to get back the second he needed them. 

“Wait...you're the sister that Scott and Isaac were talking about?” Stiles looked at Claire and then at Cora and Derek as though the Hale's would be the ones to confirm it. “And that my dad mentioned,” 

“Yes, I'm Isaac's sister. Claire, now unlock your phone and give it to me,” Claire held her hand out to Stiles and waited until he'd put it in her hand before she quickly put her name and number in it. “IF anything happens to Derek, call me,”

Cora growled at Stiles to let him know that Claire was serious before the two of them left and headed out of the room to meet Melissa. Claire explained to Melissa that she needed somewhere there were no cameras so that she and Cora could leave quickly to get her car. Melissa led the two down to one of the lower levels that was currently being built so that the cameras weren't currently operational.

Meanwhile, Isaac was talking with Allison, she hadn't been told that Isaac was going to be moving in with his sister. Allison hadn't known that Isaac had, had an older sister let alone one that had known about the supernatural world. Isaac explained about Claire and that she was his half sister and that Camden had been her twin, his half-brother. 

“So you're telling me that you're not an orphan?” Allison questioned, Isaac nodded but shook his head at the same time. 

“Yes and no...I mean neither of has us parent's,” Isaac said as they sat at the back of their English class. “Her mom died last year,” 

“Isaac, what is it?” Allison questioned, glancing up as Isaac looked towards the door and spotted the twins. 

“Them,” Isaac muttered, he wasn't sure that Scott had told her about Derek being in the hospital because of Kali and Deucalion. 

“Scott said something happened to Derek,” Allison said her voice barely above a whisper as she saw the twins walk into the room. 

Neither Allison or Isaac knew that Jennifer Blake, their English teacher was listening to their conversation. Isaac mentioned that he would be going to see Derek after they finished school with Scott. Not that his sister or Cora were there, Isaac had no idea that Stiles was at the hospital and not at school until Scott joined them. Scott muttered under his breath that Stiles was there and that Cora and Claire had things to do. 

A few hours lat at the hospital, Stiles had been left alone and he needed to piss really badly. Derek had fallen asleep again so Stiles figured that it was okay to run to the bathroom. Stiles set his book on the table beside Derek's bed checking to make sure that Derek really was asleep before he was darting out of the room. The second that Stiles had left the room, Jennifer was walking into his room. Jennifer walked over to Derek's bed and picked up his IV line inserting an unknown substance. 

“Derek?” Jennifer said his name quietly completely unsure of whether Derek had heard. When he didn't move, she continued with her plan. Jennifer quickly locked his room door to make sure that no one could interrupt her before she pulled the curtain around the bed. Once the curtain was around the bed, Jennifer pulled the blanket down to Derek's ankles. Jennifer then moved the gown up that Derek was wearing before she noticed the catheter and bag. She let out a disgruntled humpf before she was roughly pulling out the catheter. 

Derek didn't wake while Jennifer climbed on the bed ignoring the leakage before she was having her way with Derek before quickly leaving the room when she heard voices coming back. Claire and Cora walked into the room and noticed that things were very wrong. Cora growled and went looking for Stiles while Claire went to check Derek.

“Der, wake up,” Claire put her hand on Derek's forehead as she spoke. “Derek?” Claire raised her eyebrow when he didn't wake up so she pressed the button for the nurses.

“Claire, what is it? I just saw Cora racing out of the room...” Melissa trailed off as she noticed the blankets and mess around Derek's body. “Okay, step back and let me have a look,” 

“Was anyone other than Stiles in here?” Claire asked, as she did what Melissa asked and stepped out of the way. 

“I don't believe so, I'll check the security camera after I finish checking Derek over,” Melissa said before she took a look at what had happened with the catheter and bag. “Claire, over in the closet there should be some incontinence pants, could you grab them for me?” Claire nodded going over and opening the closet in Derek's room and grabbing out the incontinence pants. 

“Cora's gone to find Stiles. We don't know how long Derek was like that,” Claire said as she handed the pants to Melissa before Melissa had her helping to put them on Derek. 

“Claire, hold Derek's waist up while I slide these on,” Melissa told her, Claire nodded and held up Derek's waist while Melissa quickly and expertly wiped down the sheets and then slipped the incontinence pants on Derek. “You can put him down again. Stay in here, and I'll go and see what I can find out, we will have to tell the Sheriff,” Melissa pulled the gown back down and then pulled Derek's blanket back up again. 

Claire sat back down with Derek and took his hand squeezing it in hopes that Derek would wake up. Melissa walked out of the room as Cora came back dragging Stiles in by the ear. Cora let go of Stiles' ear and the teenager stood rubbing his ear, Cora hadn't told him what had happened or why she had suddenly just grabbed his ear. Claire raised her eyebrow looking at Stiles and then at Derek. 

“What did I do?!?” Stiles exclaimed looking between Cora and Claire who folded their arms at the same time. “Okay that's no creepy. Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do?”

“You left Derek ALONE!” Cora exclaimed motioning to her brother who was still out cold from what had happened. 

“I was only gone for like ten minutes,” Stiles said, Claire looked to Cora who nodded, Stiles was telling the truth. “He was asleep when I left, look I really needed to piss and get food,” 

“You couldn't have waited?” Claire asked raising her eyebrow at him as she looked up from Derek's sleeping form.

“Wait...did I miss something?” Stiles asked Cora continued to glare at Stiles refusing to speak to him so Claire had her sit down. 

“Core, baby girl. Sit with Derek. Stiles, over here,” Claire pointed to the corner of the room and motioned for Stiles to follow her as Cora sat down next to Derek and took his hand. “Someone came in the room after you left, and we have no idea what they did to him his pants were down the blanket was down and he was out cold,”

“He's still out cold,” Cora muttered under her breath as Stiles took in what Claire was saying to him. 

Melissa checked the security footage of the hallway with one of the security guards explaining that someone that wasn't family and wasn't on the list of people allowed in the room had been in and tampered with the equipment. Melissa and the guard discovered that there was a seven minute window where the cameras malfunctioned between Stiles leaving the room and Claire and Cora returning. Melissa thanked the guard before she was calling Sheriff Stilinski telling him that they had a problem. 


	3. He Left Him Alone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cora, no one knew what was going to happen,” Claire said as she let go of Cora and the teenager raced over to Derek and put her hand on his shoulder. “Stiles, you don't have to go,” 
> 
> “Yes I do...Cora doesn't want me here,” Stiles said, he looked rather down-trodden as he spoke looking at Cora and Derek then finally at Claire. 
> 
> “Cora,” Claire warned, looking at the teenager who looked up and glared at her before she looked at Stiles and spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I do hope that you are enjoying the story so far.  
> Don't be scared to leave a comment or a question :) 
> 
> More is coming soon.

**Chapter 03:** _He Left Him Alone!_

  
When Melissa returned to Derek's room she had Claire, Cora and Stiles stand in the corner of the room while she did a more thorough check over Derek. As Melissa was checking Derek over, Doctor Vandenberg and Sheriff Noah Stilinski entered the room. Noah looked at his son and raised his eyebrow questioningly at him, Stiles simply pointed to Claire and Melissa. Noah sighed before he was talking quietly with Melissa and Doctor Vandenberg. 

“What's going on?” Cora asked, she didn't want anyone that wasn't meant to be touching Derek to touch him. 

“Cora, sweetheart. The Sheriff and Doctor Vandenberg are just to collect evidence of what happened and then the Sheriff would like to talk with you, Claire and Stiles,” Melissa explained as she did what she didn't do while Noah and Doctor Vandenberg watched. 

“Why me pops?” Stiles questioned, before Claire and Cora both turned to him with a look that said 'Really?'. Stiles gulped before he spoke again. “Oh right...”

“Cora, breathe. Eleanor said she'd be back in a few days to check on him,” Claire said she still had her arm wrapped firmly around Cora's shoulder. 

“We can't leave him alone,” Cora muttered looking at Claire and then glaring at Stiles as she spoke. “He can't be trusted alone,” Cora pointed to Stiles before she was pushing her finger into his chest. 

While Melissa had wiped everything down she had also bagged everything at the same time for Noah. Claire, Cora and Stiles stood watching before Noah was speaking to the three of them while Doctor Vandenberg and Melissa woke Derek. Claire wrapped her arms around Cora and held the teenager as she watched Melissa's actions looking around Noah. 

“Okay can the two of you tell me why Stiles is here instead of school?” Noah questioned, looking between Claire and Cora as he spoke before his eyes landed on his teenage son. 

“Pops, I offered. They had something to do and I was just going to stop in before school,” Stiles said, quickly covering both Cora and Claire's arses. 

“Sorry Sheriff, we hadn't intended on being too long but I underestimated how long it would take to get my car,” Claire answered, taking a deep breath before she started to talk again. “We asked if Stiles could stay, we only intended on being two hours.

“Was Mister Hale awake or asleep when you left him with Stiles?” Noah asked looking at Cora and then Stiles as he ran a hand over his face. 

“He was awake when we left,” Cora said before she was looking at Claire and Derek and wanting to go straight to her big brother. 

“Cora, just wait a minute,” Claire said, she knew that Cora was getting fidgety especially since she hadn't ever seen her brother hurt before. 

“He fell asleep when I was reading to him, he'd been asleep for like two hours and I figured that it was safe to go pee and grab something to eat,” Stiles rambled, Noah sighed looking at his teenage son as he spoke. “I'm sorry I just really needed to go. I didn't think that anything bad would happen to him,” 

“Son, breathe. No one is blaming you,” Noah said reaching out and squeezing his son on the shoulder.

Cora glared at Stiles before she had Claire covering her eyes. Cora removed Claire's hand and continued to glare accusingly at Stiles, Claire sighed before she was stepping between the two of them. Stiles stepped back before Noah told him that he'd see him at home. Doctor Vandenberg handed Noah everything that he and Melissa had collected – which included the sheets from the bed. 

“Cora, no one knew what was going to happen,” Claire said as she let go of Cora and the teenager raced over to Derek and put her hand on his shoulder. “Stiles, you don't have to go,” 

“Yes I do...Cora doesn't want me here,” Stiles said, he looked rather down-trodden as he spoke looking at Cora and Derek then finally at Claire. 

“Cora,” Claire warned, looking at the teenager who looked up and glared at her before she looked at Stiles and spoke.

“Sorry...it's just...he's all I have left. Peter doesn't count,” Cora stated, Claire smiled at her she knew that Cora included her even if she never said it. “Ari, you're still my sister too,” 

“I know baby girl, sit with Der,” Claire smiled at her before she was leading Stiles outside and to the waiting room. “Stiles, I think we're going to have to do this in pairs...so that he always has someone,” Claire told Stiles as the two of the sat in the waiting room. “Cora will never say it, but she does like you. She knows that you wouldn't hurt Derek,” 

“Seriously?” Stiles raised his eyebrow uncertainly as he looked at Claire, he'd only just met the older of the Lahey's yet he felt like he could trust her more than Isaac and he couldn't put his finger on it. “Why should I trust you?”

“The night your mom died, I was here with mine and she told me that there was a little boy who needed a hug more than she did,” Claire told him, Stiles blinked he remembered being in his mothers hospital room and crying as the machines went off and then Melissa ushering him out of the room. “Melissa handed you to me and we sat right here,” 

Stiles looked at Claire as she spoke and the memories from the night his mother had died came flooding back. Stiles remembered sitting in the hospital chairs before he was being lifted in Claire's lap, Claire had been seventeen at the time and used to looking after Scott for his mother. Claire smiled at Stiles before she hugged him as a tear slid down his cheek. 

“I remember...you said it was okay to be angry and scared,” Stiles said, Claire nodded and it was still true to that day that he was allowed to be angry and scared. “It didn't stop daily panic attacks,”

“I'll let you in on something, you're not alone. I started having them that year because I thought my mom was going to die and then Derek and Cora losing their parents the next year that just...that was hard,” Claire told him, she knew that Stiles knew about the Hale House fire, everyone did. 

“How do you stop them?” Stiles asked, he'd been wondering that for a long time. 

“You don't. Sometimes you just have to let it happen. Do me a favour? Keep an eye on my little brother when you're at school?” Claire answered, she still had the odd panic or anxiety attack and she would often find somewhere quiet or magically transport herself somewhere to ride it out. 

“Ari, can you come back?” Cora called, as Melissa opened the door to the room. Claire nodded before she was standing up and going back into the room.

“Stiles, go home,” Claire said turning around briefly to tell him as Melissa walked out and handed Stiles his back pack. 

Melissa pointed Stiles in the direction of the exit as Scott and Isaac walked into the hospital. Melissa through her head back, this was all they needed. Scott and Isaac hadn't been told about what had happened to Derek. Stiles looked at Melissa and then at Scott and Isaac who both picked up on his unease of the situation. Melissa shook her head before she was calling Isaac and Scott over.

“Isaac, go in with Cora and Claire,” Melissa told the teenager, Isaac looked at Scott who nodded before he was following his mother and Isaac was going in with his sister and the Hales. 

“He's still out,” Cora mumbled as Claire sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around the teenager. 

“I know sweetheart,” Claire sighed, she could see that Derek was still out from whatever had happened while they were gone. “Der, what happened to you?” 

“Ari, Cora?” Isaac questioned, looking at both his older sister and then at Cora who both looked overly concerned with Derek. 

“Something happened to Derek while Stiles was with him, it's not his fault,” Claire said, as she looked up at Isaac and then back at Derek and put her hand on Derek's forehead. 

“He was drugged,” Scott said from the doorway, Melissa had told him exactly what had happened. “Sheriff took everything, he's sending Parrish,”

“I'm not leaving Derek,” Cora stated, she had no intentions of leaving her older brother again. 

“Cora, sweetheart I know,” Claire smiled at her kissing the side of her head. “We'll take turns, but I want you and Isaac to go home and sleep,” Claire paused for a second before she was questioning who Parrish was. “Scott, who the hell is Parrish?”

“Come on, I'll take you back to mine,” Scott told both Isaac and Cora, Cora shook her head vehemently. “Oh, Deputy Jordan Parrish,”

“Cora, go. I'll be right here,” Cora shook her head again before Claire was making her go with Scott and Isaac. “I promise,”

Cora reluctantly went with Isaac and Scott back to the McCall's house where Scott ordered a couple of pizza for them. He wasn't sure where Cora would fall asleep or even if she would. Once they were inside and settled on the couch, Cora rested her head against Isaac's shoulder. Scott put a movie on, one that they all fell asleep to which was where Melissa found them when she got home. Melissa made the decision that none of them were going to go to school the next day, she deemed them all too exhausted. 

A week later and Derek was being taken off the ventilator as he was starting to breathe on his own again. Cora, Claire, Isaac and Scott were all there though Scott and Isaac were being told to stand back. Jordan and Deputy Valarie Clark had been taking turns of standing outside Derek's room. Currently Jordan was standing outside the room keeping an eye on things. 

Melissa deflated the balloon before she spoke quietly to Derek. “Derek, we're going to count backwards from five and then I'm going to remove the tube okay?” Melissa smiled at him as Claire took hold of his hand again as Derek's eyes focused on her. “Five...four...three...two...one.” Melissa gently pulled the tube out causing Derek to gasp for air.

“Shh, take it easy,” Claire put her hand on his shoulder at the same time as Melissa did. “Listen to Melissa,” Claire smiled at him before looking to Melissa who smiled. 

“Just concentrate on in and out,” Melissa told him, both watching as his chest rose and fell on its own before Melissa nodded that it was okay to give him some water. “Don't try and talk just yet,”

Cora grabbed the glass of water and a straw as Melissa sat the bed up slightly, before letting Scott and Isaac next to the bed. Claire smiled at Cora who moved to hold the straw and water for Derek who shook his head a little at her. Cora raised her eyebrow at him, Derek just pointed to Claire. Cora rolled her eyes at Derek and then handed Claire the glass, Claire just shrugged and took it before sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. 

“I know when I'm not wanted,” Cora pouted before pulling up a chair and sitting beside Derek as Claire put the straw to his mouth. 

“Cora?” Scott tilted his head as he looked at her and then back a Derek.

“Seriously? Scott, Claire' his best-friend. She's been through almost everything with him,” Cora said, Isaac remembered vague stories from Camden about Claire spending all her time with the Hales. 

“Cora, baby girl it's okay,” Claire smiled at her before her attention was back on Derek and she was pushing his matted hair from his face again. 

“Derek, how are you feeling?” Melissa asked after Derek had, had a few mouthfuls of water and was sucking on an ice cube. 

“Don't know how to answer that...” Derek answered, his voice raspy from having the tube down his throat for the past eight days. 

“That's okay, Doctor Stark will be in tomorrow to talk to you,” Melissa nodded, looking at his chart quickly before she looked up at him. “Derek, you don't have to be brave all the time,” 

Derek nodded at her and then closed his eyes, having the tube taken out had taken it out of him and all he wanted to do was sleep. He still had no idea what had happened to him with Jennifer, and Claire and Cora weren't sure that they were going to tell him and they forbid the rest of the pack to say a word. They hadn't been told about what had happened, it was only between Scott, Cora, Claire, Stiles and Isaac that knew. 

Jennifer tried again, this time while Deputy Clark was on. Jennifer told Clark that she was Derek's girlfriend which wasn't believed by Clark as Claire had been the one constant thing at Derek's side. Noah had told all his deputies that only people approved by Cora and Claire were allowed access to the room. Melissa was doing rounds and notified Noah, as Claire and Lydia were in with Derek who was asleep so the two were talking quietly while keeping an eye on Derek at the same time. 

“Why did none of us know you existed?” Lydia asked as she and Claire sat on either side of Derek's bed while he slept.

“Years before Isaac was born, my dad kicked mom and I out decided that he didn't want a daughter only sons. Camden wasn't allowed to see me or talk about me,” Claire answered pausing for a minute before she continued. “I only knew about Isaac from Cam and didn't meet him until he started school,”

“What happened when you graduated?” Lydia asked, she was genuinely interested in why Isaac had kept it from them all. 

“Cam joined the military, Mom took Laura, Derek and I to New York. Isaac would write letters to Cam and then Cam would send them on to me,” Claire answered, her eyes darting down to Derek's hand as he moved it slightly in his sleep. 

“Lydia, could I speak with Claire for a minute?” Jordan questioned, sticking his head in the door of the room after Clark had taken Jennifer outside. 

“Of course, I'll get coffee,” Lydia nodded as she stood up and set the book that she had been reading on the chair. 

“Thanks Lydia,” Claire smiled at her before Lydia was out the door and Jordan was in the door and shutting it behind him.

Once Lydia had left and was heading towards the cafeteria to get coffee for her and Claire, Jordan spoke. “We just escorted Ms Blake away, she's been taken to the station for questioning,” Jordan told Claire pausing for a brief moment before he continued. “Results came back, I really shouldn't be telling you this...”

“Jordan, be careful with her. She's not what she seems,”

* * *

Just a little timeline for the first three chapters.

_Wednesday August 29, 2011_   
_Derek is impaled and taken to hospital_

_Thursday August 30, 2011_   
_Derek is told that he's going to be in hospital for at least 2 months_

_Thursday September 6, 2011_   
_Jennifer Blake arrested_


	4. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's been in Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital for a month. Things are a little different and he's having trouble adjusting.
> 
> Derek took a deep breath as he put his left hand on the bed beside him. “Ari, what am I going to do?” Derek questioned, his voice barely above a whisper as he didn't want Melissa to hear his questions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far. More coming soonish.

**Chapter 04:** _Unsteady_

  
After a month, Claire and Melissa were seeing if they could get Derek standing. He'd been breathing unassisted for three weeks, and been able to sit up for two weeks. Melissa stood back and watched, she knew that Claire had been getting training from Doctor Stark just in case Derek did remain paralysed. Claire stood beside Derek's bed as he pushed himself into a sitting position. 

"Derek, I talked to Doctor Stark and she wants to see if we can get you standing. Do you want to try?" Claire questioned, smiling at Derek who half nodded and half shook his head. "Use your words Derek," Melissa held back a laugh as she looked at the two of them. 

"I guess, but does Melissa have to be here?" Derek said, looking to Melissa over Claire's shoulder and then back at Claire. "What do I need to do?"

"Derek, I'm just here to make sure that nothing goes wrong. This is all up to you and Claire," Melissa told him after regaining her composure from where she was standing. "Claire, move the wheelchair to beside the bed I think we might take Derek for a walk after," 

"One step at time," Claire nodded as she reached behind her and grabbed the wheelchair that they were going to have Derek in. "Derek, first we'll put your slippers on..." Derek raised his eyebrows at Claire; he didn't see the point. "Don't give me that look. I'm not letting you put bare feet on the ground," 

"Ari, you know I hate you sometimes," Derek muttered watching as Claire picked up the slippers that Cora had bought him a few days earlier. 

"You've been saying that since we were five years old," Claire laughed before she leant over and kissed Derek on the cheek. "Push the blanket back and we'll put the slippers on,"

Derek grabbed hold of the blanket before he was slowly pushing the blanket down and leaning forward as far as he could before giving up and letting go of the blanket. Claire smiled at him before she grabbed the blanket and pulled it the rest of the way down and set about putting his slippers on him. Derek muttered something that neither Claire nor Melissa caught as Claire walked back to the top of the bed. 

“Derek,” Claire smiled at him before she was helping him to move his legs to over the edge of the bed. 

“Warning next time,” Derek said as he hadn't been ready for her to suddenly lift his left leg up. Derek put his hands under his left knee and was moving it to the edge of the bed. 

“Sorry, Der. We'll do the same with your other leg,” Claire said this time giving him a little warning as she lifted his right leg up as he started to hyperventilate. “Derek, breathe. I'm not leaving or moving you until you're ready,” Claire set Derek's leg back down and took his hands away from his leg and held them. 

Derek shook his head, he couldn't do it. Claire sighed and stepped closer to the bed and to Derek before she wrapped her arms around him. Derek took shaky breaths as Claire held him, he didn't know what had come over him. Melissa watched, she didn't want to interrupt them as they had to be able to work together. Derek slowly took a deep breath as he rested his head against Claire's shoulder. 

“That's it Der,” Claire said, rubbing Derek's back before he pulled back and put his hands on either side of his hips at the bed. “How about we try moving your right leg again?”

“If you think...” Derek nodded, before he tried to move his leg on his own again while Claire held it. 

“I know you can Der,” Claire smiled at him as they set his right leg over the edge of the bed next to his left. “We're just going to sit here a minute,” Claire said as she sat on the bed beside him so that he could get some balance back. “Use your hands to steady yourself,” 

Derek took a deep breath as he put his left hand on the bed beside him. “Ari, what am I going to do?” Derek questioned, his voice barely above a whisper as he didn't want Melissa to hear his questions. 

“Face one hurdle at a time,” Claire said, taking his right hand and squeezing it reassuringly before she stood up again, stepping in front of him and reaching to adjust the bed height. 

Claire helped Derek to put his feet slightly apart before she was taking one of Derek's elbows and putting her free hand behind his back. Derek took a deep breath as Claire helped him to his feet. Claire stepped in front of Derek before she was letting go of him as Eleanor had wanted to know if Derek could stand on his own for a few seconds. The second that Claire let go Derek started panicking and swaying.

“Derek, focus on me. Think you can do that?” Claire asked, she had her hands on either side of his body ready to catch him if he did fall. “I'm going to hold you again just for a minute,”

“I really don't think that I can fucking do this,” Derek muttered as Claire took his hand in hers and moved it to her shoulder and then held his waist. 

“Yes you can, and if you can't then we'll work it out,” Claire told him, before she let go again after he had stopped swaying. “See if you can hold for at least twenty seconds,” 

“Twenty seconds?” Derek raised his eyebrow as Claire nodded at him so Derek started counting slowly before he was faltering when he got to ten seconds. “Can't do it,” 

“Easy Der,” Claire smiled at him before she took hold of him by the arms before sitting him back on the bed and grabbing the wheelchair with her foot. 

“Claire, help Derek into the wheelchair and then take him for a walk,” Melissa said as she walked over and put the breaks on the chair before she was helping Claire to transfer Derek into the wheelchair. 

“Give me a minute,” Derek muttered, Melissa nodded as she took over from Claire and steadied Derek. “Why have you been helping Claire...helping me?” 

Melissa sighed, it wasn't the first time that Derek had asked her that in the month that he'd been there. Some part of Derek was thinking that Melissa would change the answer that she gave. Derek looked at Melissa as she held his elbow and put her hand behind his back to steady him. Claire moved the wheelchair again before she sat beside Derek.

“Derek, it's my job. And after what happened, I'm not letting anything happen to you while you're in here,” Melissa told him, Melissa had told Claire about what Jennifer had done to Derek before she told Derek. 

“And how much longer will that be?” Derek asked, he definitely wasn't used to lying in a hospital bed only being able to sit up and having to depend on other people. 

“When Doctor Stark gives you the okay to go back to Claire's. Yes I know about the plans,” Melissa told him as Derek looked at her and then at the chair. “You know you're allowed to be scared, to be nervous,”

“And stubborn,” Claire smirked at him before she kissed his cheek and stood up. “Ready to move to the chair?” Derek glared at Claire before nodding. 

“If I don't get used to it...” Derek sighed, he was close to resigning to the fact that he may never walk again. 

“Okay, Der. We're going to stand you up again but differently this time,” Claire smiled at him as she stood in front of him before she was moving his hands to her waist. “Hold on to my waist,” Claire told him before she was putting her own hands on his waist getting ready for the next step. “On the count of three we're going to rock a little into a standing position and then shuffle,”

Derek nodded before Claire was counting to three and his body rocked before she had him standing and shuffling slightly so that he was in front of the wheelchair. Melissa watched the entire time, and nodded to Derek when she saw that he was a little concerned with whether he was in line with the seat. Claire looked up at Derek as he looked down at her and then behind him before she was lowering him into the chair. Derek let go of Claire's waist and put his hands on the arms of the wheelchair. 

“I think I've got it,” Derek told the two of them as he used his arms to push himself back until he felt his back hit the back of the wheelchair. Claire helped him lower himself down and get re-positioned before Derek was struggling to get his feet onto the footrests. “Help?” 

“Of course,” Claire said before she was crouching in front of him and lifting his leg while pushing the footrest back in place and setting his left foot down. “It will get easier, maybe not straight away,” 

“I know, it's just...I don't know anymore,” Derek said, his thoughts getting jumbled as his mind started racing again. 

“Derek, breathe. I'm right here,” Claire put her hand on his and squeezed it while she moved his right leg and foot onto the foot rest. 

“I'll leave you two, to go for a walk,” Melissa smiled at the two of them, Derek nodded at her before Melissa was leaving him and Claire alone. 

“Derek, breathe. In and out,” Claire told him as she stood up after making sure that both his feet were on the footrests. “That's it,” Claire smiled at him, as she moved both their hands to his chest. “You've never told anyone have you?”

“Not exactly a conversation...” Derek paused taking another couple of deep breaths in and out before he started talking again. “A conversation that I'm willing to have with anyone that isn't you or Cora...”

“One day?” Claire questioned, Derek nodded a little before he was pulling her down for a proper kiss, something that he hadn't done in a while. “What was that for?”

“For being you...” Derek smirked before kissing her again as he found himself calming down considerably more. 

Once Derek was breathing normally and not panicking, Claire got behind him and started pushing him from the room but not before pocketing both their phones. Melissa saw them leave the room and shut it before one of the deputies stood beside the door. Ever since Derek had been taken advantage of during the first week he was in the hospital, the Sheriff had ensured that at least one deputy was outside his room at all times. 

“Just focus on me, do you think you can do that?” Claire whispered as she pushed him down the hall with one hand on his shoulder and the other on the handle. 

“I think so,” Derek muttered, putting his hand on hers as they manoeuvred outside into the fresh air. 

“I know you can Der,” Claire smiled, leaning down and kissing his cheek before she was finding them somewhere to stop and sit. “This is the first time in a month that you've gotten outside,” 

“It feels weird but good,” Derek told her, taking a deep breath as he tried concentrating on just her instead of where they were. “You, Cora, Scott, Stiles and Isaac are keeping something from me...what is it?”

“Jennifer Blake was arrested...” Claire answered as she found them a spot under a tree, Claire pushed Derek up the small incline until they were at the bench and put the brake on. “Derek, she did things to you. Cora and I made the decision to not tell you,”

“Ari, what did she do?” Derek asked, looking at Claire as she sat on the edge of the bench next to him. Derek hadn't been told the extent of what Jennifer had done to him, just that things had happened which was why he'd had the sheriff's department outside.  
  
“She drugged you and raped you the day after you had surgery,” Claire paused for a second as she watched Derek clench his fists and the anger rise in his eyes. “Derek, breathe,”

“Why the hell did you not say anything?” Derek questioned, taking a deep breath his fists still clenched as he looked at Claire. 

“What would you have done?” Claire replied, taking Derek's hands in hers and squeezing them. “Derek, seriously tell me what would you have done? You were barely lucid from the surgery and had the breathing tube down your throat,”

Claire watched as Derek's eyes briefly flashed red at her before fading back to their natural colour of hazel/green. Claire sighed and moved closer to the edge of the bench and wrapped her arms around Derek and kissed the side of his head. Derek grumbled something before hugging Claire back, sometimes he didn't know how they put up with one another. 

"I...I don't know," Derek told her, his fists still slightly clenched as he rested his head against Claire's shoulder.

"If we thought you could do something, we would have told you. Derek let us protect you for once," Claire sighed, his kissing the side of his head again before he kissed her. 

"Claire," Derek muttered slowly relaxing his fists his head still against her shoulder as they sat soaking up the sun. 

"Derek," Claire smiled at him as he took her hand before squeezing it, he didn't know if it was him or her that needed the reassurance that he was okay. "You're allowed to be scared about what's happening you know that don't you?" 

"I know," Derek said, almost in a whisper before he kissed Claire, he was glad that she was never far from him. 

"When you're ready we can go back inside," Claire told him, as they sat a while longer, Derek closing his eyes in the process and near falling asleep. 

After twenty minutes Claire made the decision to take Derek back inside, while he was half asleep. Derek looked sleepily at Claire as she unlocked the wheelchair before she was pushing him back inside. Claire smiled at him as the doors opened and she wheeled him inside and towards the lift before going back to his room. Once they were back in the room, Claire moved Derek's chair close to the bed but let him sleep in it until Melissa returned to help get him back into bed. 


End file.
